Valenzuela
Valenzuela born Valenzuela Avoditia 'is the current reigning leader of Ilha das Tempestades and leader of the capital Dominion which also bears her namesake. She is the half sister of Shamara and wife to Luiza. Born as a peasant girl Valenzuela charismatically rallied her nation in a Coup d'état against the sitting Monarch, Silvila LaDaux effectively toppling the sitting government and installing an autocratic regime set up by her and several of her other revolutionaries. Believing to have been blessed by divine rites, Valenzuela was effectively installed as the dictator of the nation. Her current age is unknown but she's estimated to be late teens into early adulthood. She's known for her slender figure but still small build which was satarizied by early press coverage of her, prior to the deposition of the LaDaux Kingdom. Early Life Valenzuela was born Valenzuela Avdotia to her merchant father, Pianissimo and farmer mother Maulan. Much of her early life were spent with her mother working a small plot of land working day to day to make just enough to eat and have enough left over for trade and sell. With her father away much of the time she always felt closer with her mother than father, however her mother's time was short lived as she died when Valenzuela was a small child. Though her father tried to care for her by leaving his merchant job to work in the village as a stableman. Feeling inadequate to take care of his child, Pianissimo left Valenzuela with her grandparents from her mother's family. During this time Val continued to work as a farmer with her grandparents and would do work for others. Spirit Quest At some time in her late childhood-to-early-teenage years, Valenzuela embarked on a Spirit Quest, a tradition young women and men often embark on to strengthen their faith. According to Valenzuela's accounts of her journeys in the jungle lands she felt enriched and more spiritual and faithful during it than ever before. Even with her mother's pious religiosity the experience was eye opening as she described it and she had felt feelings she'd never had before. It was also this time she met three other adventurers, Marizainha whom would be one of her fellow revolutionaries, Luiza the woman who would later become her second wife and Tormie a girl whom she pledged to be her first wife. Though the quest was expected to take months, a trip along the river ran into trouble with sudden rapids forced them further downstream eventually stranding them even deeper into the jungles and separating Luiza and Marizainha leaving Valenzuela and Tormie on their own. The women traveled by day hoping to make it back upstream or to the coast and would camp at night but frequent storms including a long rainy period slowed them down considerably. Eventually they set up a permanent shelter assuming if willed by Heaven they would make it out or live the rest of their lives together. During this time the women still maintained working on their spiritual guidance and according to more accords by Valenzuela, she began receiving prophetic dreams one of which told her to take a wife and later dreams told her about the state of the island and the corruption being done under foreign control and industrialization. Val claimed she was was told that she was destined to toppled the monarchy and restore IDT to a primeval state. During this time the girls grew close and deemed each other wives to each other. Sometime later, Valenzuela and Tormie felt "inspired" to leave their little nest and move on at long last but during the trip Tormie fell gravely ill after suffering poisoning from one of many venomous animals, and eventually succumbed to her illness eventually dying. Valenzuela eventually found her way to the South coast and made her way back North to what was then Port Lucille. The exact time of Valenzuela's quest isn't known but she and other have estimated it was 1-3 years. Revolution After her quest, Valenzuela began roaming the streets of Port Lucille and other nearby towns and villages. She learned that the growing season had been especially bad for farmers with an over abundance of rain during the early growing seasons and violent tropical storms in harvest. Valenzuela began preaching this was a sign from their Goddess Venus who was punishing them for their sloth and for their countrymen who were taking to ways set in by the monarchs and industrialists who had come. During this time she also reunited with her co-adventurers, Luiza and Marizainha both who had agreed with what she was saying.For Luiza her concern was tigers being hunted for fur or meat but too much and too quickly. With Marizainha she raised concerns about the mining and encroachment going on along the Southern regions of the island. Feeling empowered by the Goddess Venus she grew more vocal about her disgust of the state of Tempestades and was calling the gross exploitation of the people ''punishment for betraying their roots. Valenzuela's rallies and preaching caught attention of the Silvia LaDaux and her royal court. While initially brushed off as a simple peasant causing trouble, it became more apparent based on intelligence it was clear this wouldn't be a simple peasant revolt with an influx of supplies and weapons coming in. Efforts to silence her from the Royal Guard failed as repeated assassination attempts failed. This only helped empower her cause as many believed she was divinely blessed and protected to bring this message to the people. Attempts at peace negotiations also fell through with a simple demand by Valenzuela to LaDeaux, tear down the establishment and leave, or die. The LaDeaux court didn't take to Val's demand and proceeded on a year long man-hunt, with massive rewards offered for her capture, dead or alive. Rallying and Liberation Efforts As a wanted fugitive Valenzuela once again sought solace in the deep jungles taking refuge in a nearby village under the care of Serafina Albina. Though Serafina didn't have interest in fighting herself she sympathized with Valenzuela's cause and did what she could to rally her own villagers together. During a royal raid on the village, Serafina's two sons were killed and Valenzuela attempted to further convince her to join as a fighter. Still refusing to pick up a weapon herself, Serafina instead offered services for medical needs and cooking for soldiers as needed. Valenzuela continued to move around to villages kicking out foreigners and helping to topple Royal Guards that were present. Valenzuela successfully lead the liberation of the villages of Alexandria (now Brazabrantes) and Vermillionville (now Cabo Tempestade) meeting village leaders, Thalita Villa and Francisca Venezuela both who also joined in the revolution. Union of Sisters As Valenzuela moved around village to village she met her half-sister, Shamara. According to young Shamara her father had married her mother from Brilla Village on Corona Island in the AHSCA chain. Initially doubtful of her family connections but took pity on the young girl as war was brewing on Shamara's home island and was separated from her mother during the voyage over. Shamara took a liking to Valenzuela and as she was already trained in marital arts and hand-to-hand combat she agreed to join as a soldier, not wanting to pick up firearms but staying with swords and other hand weapons. Battle of Port Lucille On the night of November 1, 2011 a group of armed assailants, lead by Valenzuela marched into the capital of Port Lucille burning every building in sight, destroying houses, businesses, automobiles and killing tourists and foreign businessmen. No distinction was made between young or old as all who were considered part of the problem were killed. As night turned to day Valenzuela ordered any natives who fought the revolt or were part of the establishment to be taken alive and given the choice of trial or exile. By November 3 much of the Royal Army had been decimated by guerrilla warriors, due to poor equipment and on the evening of the 4th a strong storm brought a momentary ceasefire and put out burning fires. Attempts to mitigate a peace still remained unheard of by Valenzuela's army and fighting resumed on the 6th. November 10th the Royal Court was penetrated by the army and Princess Silvia was captured. Trials of Port Lucille Valenzuela presided over the trials against the Princess Silvia tallying up the crimes against her and acted as judge and prosecution. With Silvia ultimate found guilty of her crimes she ordered execution of the Princess but the Princess managed to escape before execution could commence. Post Revolution Following the revolution, Valenzuela and her revolutionaries began organizing the new Government according to traditional tribal law and religious law of the past. Each of her co-revolutionaries were given provinces to rule according to their places of birth and given choice of names. With Valenzuela as the beloved ruler and toppler of the monarchy, she was given the northern tier Provence and allowed to name it after herself. She ordered all people who bared foreign names to drop them and return to traditional names, and drop any surnames that would tie anyone back to the old regime. She also ordered any natives who resisted imprisoned and conscripted with the option to serve or leave and any non-natives remaining, killed. Continuing to build the new government, Valenzuela organized a basic legislative system, known as '''The Council of Tribes a group of 30 women from tribes across the lands who could report their needs and organize laws and rules. Valenzuela was going to ensure her power and rule couldn't be questioned and everything she was doing was the will of the Divine rites given to her from her spiritual journey. She hired a Spiritual Minister to oversee the new council to make sure all laws were within religious bounds and according to spiritual doctrine. She also dictated rules required to serve in the council and she appointed her sister as her backup dictator and personal guard. Personal Life In her personal life, Valenzuela is described as a stoic and serious minded young woman. She is married to Luiza whom she wedded following the Revolution and renamed the port city in her name and honor. Together they have a young daughter, named Tormie, named for Valenzuela's first love and wife. Just as she was in her youth, Valenzuela is a spiritual person consistently keeping a court of personal dancers for services and always close with the High Priestess and Spiritual Minister. Allegations of an affair between the two have largely been dismissed by both parties although Valenzuela and Luiza maintain while they are dedicated to each other they have an open relationship for other women consorts should they desire. Citizenship in AHSCA With Valenzuela's sibling, Shamara, Valenzuela is granted citizenship to AHSCA even though they are only sisters through the marriage of Valenzuela's father. Valenzuela has expressed gratitude to her fellow leader, The Duchess Marcella for the citizenship and pays frequent diplomatic and personal visits to AHSCA. Category:Leaders Category:Citizens Born Abroad